Labyrinth- Nightfall's Promise
by xXvioletscriptXx
Summary: The Underground is not in need of a queen, nor a lost princess, but of a warrior. A champion of the Labyrinth, and a past prisoner of the Goblin King. For it has been foretold that such challengers would be the ones to save the Underground from a powerful and all consuming darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start our adventure, I would like to thank lily-fox on deviantart for the gob smacking cover for this fic. Check out her art because it is amazing.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

.

.

.

Fingers curled in on their palm hesitantly, unsure of what to make of the current situation. It had grown quiet since he had stated his offer, a collected expression settling over his face as he did so. But the longer he waited, the more impatient he became. And as seconds turned to minutes, the Goblin King restated his latest question.

"Will you return to the Underground?" It seemed to be a simple question, one that could be answered with a simple yes or no. But as Sarah mulled it over, ticking off all the pros and cons she could think of, she really couldn't decide.

"I need an answer." He continued, voice low.

Sarah gazed up at him towering above her. He seemed almost exactly the same as he had been those ten years ago. The dark overcoat he had worn in their first meeting adorned him a second time, causing him to look as daunting as ever. His looming figure overpowered her, and the cold stare he returned her gaze with was most frightening. But she swallowed the unease, and gave a thoughtful glance around her room.

"I-"

He stopped her, "All I need is a simple yes or no, Sarah. No more, no less."

"And if I say no?" Sarah questioned boldly, though her voice was weaker than she had originally intended.

A small grin appeared across his features, though her challenge hadn't meant to be humorous in the least. "Then I'll attempt to persuade you further."

Sarah's eyes narrowed, "You haven't persuaded me at all," she stated. "You just… _appeared _and demanded to know my answer!"

The Goblin King's smile disappeared now, and she watched as his jaw clenched slightly at her words. "What would you like to know?"

The question caught her off guard. She hadn't known how he'd react to her small yet childish outburst, but this wasn't it. He was willing to be civil, and actually answer her questions. Sarah pursed her lips, folding her arms stiffly across her chest in contemplation.

She spoke slowly this time, so as not falter with her speech. "Why… why me? Why _now_? It's been ten _years_, Goblin King. Ten years of growing up from what I left behind. You said _I_ turned your world upside down? When I came back, I couldn't stop dreaming about that… that place. I wanted to go back-"

"You said you wanted to return, and I returned you without harm. As I've said before, I did it all for you." She would have believed him if not for the placid expression he held when he spoke.

Sarah stared, a second, two seconds… "Jareth…" This caused a reaction, and his eyes seemingly came to life, flickering between her and the floor. "Why do you want me back so suddenly?"

He paused, and she could see him choosing his words carefully, as if he were methodically picking and prodding his answer. Finally, he spoke, "It's not only you we need."

There was a moments thought, and Sarah could only guess why he went to her first before seeking out this unknown second. She breathed, "Toby…"

A small smile graced his lips, "You were always quick to catch on."

"But why…?"

"Please, if you'll only let me finish." The Goblin King waited for her to interrupt, but when she made no protest, he continued on. "The Underground faces a great danger, one unlike any other we've faced. We were without hope for a long while until… well, that is until we found the prophecy." He observed Sarah's expression carefully, watching as her brows rose skeptically. "It's an ancient script. So much so that several translators from across the lands were called to decode it. After many months, it was finally translated.

'_A lost maiden and almost prince shall return to the Underground. One who has faced the Labyrinth, and one whose mortality has been saved. Their pain shall be great, and their fear will be insurmountable, but it is they who shall save the Underground from ever-consuming darkness.'"_

Jareth paused, gauging her reaction before stating what Sarah already knew. "It's you, Sarah. You and Toby are to save the Underground."


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

.

.

.

The idea was ludicrous. Absolutely impossible. So why did Sarah want to believe him so desperately? It seemed insane. It seemed _terrifying_. But she wanted to hear more, almost desperate to find a connection to what she had left so long ago. Was it really so simple to go back? He had said she only needed to say yes.

But a small voice in the back of her head spoke against the idea. She didn't know how to save a world, let alone live on her own. She still lived with Karen and her father, something she wished could be changed, but couldn't. And if she disappeared without a trace, they'd worry. And if Toby disappeared with her…

"Toby's eleven…"

Jareth's brow rose quizzically, "And?"

She nearly gaped at his nonchalant attitude. "How is he supposed to battle a darkness even _you_ can't handle?"

"It's in the prophecy." A simple answer meant to reassure her, but it only heightened her unease.

"And what if we're not who the prophecy is talking about?" Sarah asked, a bitterness rising in her voice.

Jareth glanced to the floor before bringing his eyes up to her own. "It would be impossible."

"How? I'm sure there've been hundreds who've beaten the Labyrinth…" She trailed off when he made no protest. Jareth only gave her a slightly apologetic look, and she only had to guess. "I'm the only one… aren't I?"

She received a grim nod, and bit her lip in response. "And the almost prince?" Sarah new she was grasping at straws now, but it didn't matter to her. She needed the reassurance that she and Toby were the only ones.

"If you had failed in your running of the Labyrinth, Toby would have been heir to the Goblin Kingdom's throne." Jareth straightened himself further, awaiting her reaction.

Sarah sat herself on the edge of her bed, feeling lightheaded and a euphoria that could only be explained by the Goblin King's presence. She had been able to keep her thoughts collected so far, but as the night stretched on, Sarah couldn't help but begin to feel the strain this decision held.

Jareth continued to watch from the center of her room, eyes never wavering from her. Almost as if he feared she'd disappear from him if he ever looked away. But as Sarah tried to control her ever-swarming thoughts under the unwavering gaze of the Goblin King, she began making idiotic excuses.

"We don't know how to fight," she stated weakly.

"We'll teach you to fight," Jareth rebutted steadily.

"Toby won't agree to this," Sarah attempted, though she knew her brother would readily agree to anything a fantasy creature would say.

"You don't know that," he replied with much ease.

Sarah closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly as she contemplated her next question. One that had been gnawing at her insides when Jareth had first spoken of the prophecy and of the dangers the chosen ones would face. "Will we survive?"

"I can't answer that."

"Do you know?"

"No. But if you are unwilling to help, my kingdom will certainly fall, and it won't stop there, Sarah. Your world and everything you once knew will be taken from you. Everything you've fought for, and have yet to fight for will vanish if you deny my plea for help. So I'm asking, is your life worth the risk of saving our worlds?"

The mere idea of dying for the greater good was unappealing. Sarah's better judgment, though, told her otherwise. If she was to ignore the Goblin King's warnings, and the threat did come to her world, would life ever be worth living? "Alright... I'll help."

Jareth's grin reappeared, "Now that wasn't all too hard."

Sarah didn't speak, only watched as Jareth began to move about her room. He skimmed over the endless of fairytales stacked upon her bookshelf, ticking each of their spines with his finger. One caught his interest in particular, a book that was red in color and had a severely cracked spine. He began to pick it out from the others when Sarah spoke up.

"How are you going to tell Toby?"

"I'll explain it just as I have to you. I'm sure he'll understand the gravity of the situation. He seems to be an intelligent boy." Jareth eyed the book once more.

Sarah fidgeted as a pause in conversation found it's way between them. "Should I pack?" The question seemed pointless, but it squelched the nervousness at the pit of her stomach.

"Only if you'd like, though I must inform you, a seamstress will supply you with a wardrobe fit for the Underground." Sarah nodded at the answer, and pushed at the hair that had fallen in her eyes.

He eyed her carefully, narrowing his eyes imperceptibly as she sat unmoving. Sarah was petrified, despite her willingness to help save the Underground. She continuously attempted to stand, but was met with trembling legs each time. A question appeared at the forefront of her mind, one that had been trying to surface over the last few minutes.

"Jareth?" There was a pause, "How long will we be staying?"

"A year."

She reeled, standing from her bed. The alarm in her voice was nearly tangible, "A year? A _year!_"

"Yes." He wasn't surprised by her reaction; in fact he looked most apathetic. "Not including the war."

Sarah took a daring step toward him, "And how long will that be?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her, "How could I possibly know something so trivial as that?"

Her eyes darted across the floor as if it held all the answers. There was so much she wanted to know, and so much she wanted to ask. But a decision was needed to be made, and Sarah had already agreed. She couldn't take it back now, and Sarah knew this well.

"How do I explain my leaving? Let alone Toby's?" Sarah couldn't hide her uncertainty, but held her head high as she asked.

"You don't."

"If we leave without saying anything, they'll think we've run away!" She protested, voice rising exponentially. She received a scowl from the Goblin King and in tern lowered her voice quickly, "I can't do that to them."

Jareth stepped closer to her, for comfort or for dominance Sarah couldn't tell. "What would you say to them Sarah? Really? That you're off to save the world? Rid it of a darkness only you and your brother can overcome?"

She glared at him bitterly. The truth of his words stung like a slap to the face, but she couldn't leave without reassuring her parents' that she and Toby would return. But Sarah didn't inform the King of this, and held her tongue as she glowered at him. He would fully disapprove of leaving Karen and her father a note, but when had she ever really listened to the Goblin King in the first place?

* * *

Empty beds and drawers were what met the parents in the morning. Both children had gone without a word. No note could be found, and no trace of either child. They stood amidst the bedroom of Sarah Williams, searching through her now empty drawers in hopes of finding any trace of where she and Toby could be.

Nothing could be found, as if both had cleaned their rooms completely before leaving. Any tangible item had been removed from desks, drawers, and cupboards. Their beds were neatly made, and when checked, nothing hid beneath their ghostly frames. Their existence had seemingly been erased from each room.

But as Mr. Williams pulled at the drawers of Sarah's desk, he found a lone book. Worn from its frequent use, but still bright in color. The red binding was coming undone, and its pages were falling out, but as he stared tiredly at the book, he couldn't understand why it, of all things, was left behind.

He read the delicate writing across the cover repeatedly, wondering what it could possibly mean. Clutching it to his chest, his thumb ran across the lifted print of the words, _The_ _Labyrinth_.

* * *

**Thank you to Lylabeth 1 for the lovely comments! And also a thanks to anyone who has faved/followed this Labyrinth Fic! I hope you are all enjoying it so far, and please excuse any grammatical errors you may find! Thank you so much for any support, as it really means a lot!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

.

.

.

Sarah had willfully and easily shown Jareth into Toby's bedroom, much to his surprise. She hadn't protested much since his arrival, a shocking experience to the Goblin King, and couldn't help but wonder why. Perhaps she had been dazed by his sudden visit.

She had stumbled over her words the moment he had appeared at her bedside, something he had predicted beforehand. It had taken her a moment to compose herself, and several more before they had come to a final conclusion. He found himself in the same predicament in Toby's bedroom, as the boy was also unaware of his current predicament. He lay within a deep slumber, but soon awoke frightened and wide-eyed, having sensed the presence of a stranger. He flicked his lamp on with blinding speed; showering sensitive eyes with a brightness they couldn't endure.

Wincing slightly from the sudden light, Jareth stood over the boy's bed with a seemingly cruel grimace across his face. Toby gaped at the mythical being's appearance, and stood atop his bedcovers. With shoulders thrown back and head held high, he regarded Jareth in a shocking display of bravery.

"What've you done with Sarah, Goblin King?" His voice was barely a whisper, betraying his courageous stance.

"Nothing that is any of your concern, child." So Sarah _had _spoken of him.

Truly, Jareth was flattered. And to be held in such regard was astounding. He had been painted as the perfect villain. A threat to their quaint little family. Was he really all that frightening?

He observed Toby, pleased in seeing that the boy had grown to be rather handsome. The Goblin King took small pleasure in seeing that the child had taken after him, what with his blonde hair and blue eyes. But despite Jareth's face softening, Toby continued to glare.

"It's alright, Toby." Sarah pushed past the king in attempts to squelch the ever-growing tension. "He's not here to hurt you… or me."

Her brother didn't believe her in the least. "What do you want, Goblin King?"

Jareth inclined his head, stalking toward the bedside in a deliberate manner. Toby swallowed boldly, eyes darting between Sarah and Jareth. "I've come here to seek out your help, young Tobias."

With another glance toward his sister, he looked for reassurance in her eyes. When Sarah nodded, he looked back to the King for an explanation, a curiousness about him that could not be disguised. "You need me?"

"Yes, you and Sarah. My Kingdom is in danger," admitting this a second time bruised his ego terribly, and the words were foreign on his tongue. But they needed to be said, no matter how intolerable they were.

Another calculating glance toward Sarah, and Toby continued his questioning. Much to Jareth's annoyance, the questions mirrored Sarah's almost identically, and the repetition was unbearable. They stood unmoving for what felt to be several hours, batting back questions and answers until Jareth had enough of the wild game.

"We have no time for this. We must leave."

"Can't I pack?" Toby asked, looking over his room ruefully.

Jareth followed the boy's gaze, sniffing at the air delicately as he did so. The room smelled of old feet and worn socks, much like the goblins in the Labyrinth. Perhaps the child had received some of their ungodly habits after all. Clothes hung off the backs of chairs, and toys lay across the floor as if patiently waiting to trip an unsuspecting passerby.

"Your toys will be useless where you're going." A grin graced his lips, motioning towards the outside with a wave of his hand.

Toby's eyes met the window just as a burning wind whipped through the room. The trio locked their gazes on a city bathed in a fiery red with twisting pathways and endless gardens.

The brush of wind whipped through hair again, a whirlwind rushing past as the trio was suddenly thrown into another world. Instead of Toby's bedroom, the three now stood atop a dusty hill. The same hill Sarah had been brought to during her first trip through the Labyrinth. A sense of déjà vu passed through both Sarah and Jareth, while the youngest stood quietly by, eyes widening at this new landscape before him.

Jareth only stood slightly behind the siblings, watching as both stared off toward the expanse of earth before them. Sarah had been sucked into a world of reminders, while her brother was reintroduced to one he had no memory of. It was quite an interesting sight as the two fumbled to find words that expressed their utter disbelief.

A memory struck Jareth as he watched the back of his Labyrinth Champion. Something he had said to her when they first stood atop that small mountain.

_Turn back Sarah. Turn back before it's too late._

But what surprised the Goblin King most was Sarah's glance behind her. As if she had heard him speak. And as her brows knitted together and an expression of slight confusion crossed her features, she turned back as if disregarding the idea.

_"_It doesn't look far." Toby spoke suddenly, eyes glaring against the sun's rays. Jareth gave a grin; the boy took after his sister. "Are we gonna walk there?" He asked, eyes winding through the pathways, as one would do with a maze on paper.

Jareth pursed his lips thoughtfully, "Not today. We've much to go over, and I wouldn't want to tire you out before the festivities." He eyed Sarah from the corner of his eye, watching as she folded her arms in what could only be defiance. But by the droop of her eyes and less than obstinate stance, Jareth could tell she was exhausted.

It would only be fair that the two settled in before what came next. In fact, even _he_ felt the need to recuperate from his outing. The two had drained him of any patience he had left, as convincing either sibling had been no small task. They were smart, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed. But measure of intelligence wasn't enough to face Gethin. No… there was much work to do.

XxX

The Goblin King had been exceedingly pleasant. Well, not _exceedingly, _but more so than thought possible. Perhaps Sarah had expected to be thrown into the thick of things the moment they reached the Underground. But no, that wasn't the case either.

Jareth had ever so kindly shown Toby and her to their respective rooms, and left them to regain their bearings. Sarah had barely set foot in her room when the door shut itself on it's own accord. It hadn't locked, at least from what Sarah could tell, as she hadn't checked. She would have in any normal circumstance, but the room before her was one of such striking beauty she couldn't tear her gaze away from it.

A deep chocolate marbled the floor, encircling a large, ornate bed. A rounded thing set upon a small platform with sheets a pale green and ivory. Sarah took a tentative step toward it, rubbing her hand along the thick and lavish bedding. Taking another turn around the room she found herself staring up at a large and rather expensive looking chandelier, one of crystal no less.

Her eyes narrowed at it imperceptibly, and the idea that Jareth could see her through the tiny stones came to the forefront of her mind. Of course his seemingly kind attitude would be overshadowed by something so trivial as this. But Sarah pushed the thought aside, or rather, attempted at it. And though the thought still poked at her relentlessly, she continued to wander through the room.

As she ran a hand across the wall, feeling that it was indeed fabric instead of paint, she happened upon a door. Sarah had been most certain there hadn't been one before, but as she had come to know in the Labyrinth, it was full of odd surprises.

With her curiosity getting the better of herself, Sarah pushed past the door and found herself in a bathroom. It wasn't all that impressive, as it _was_ only a bathroom. But after a glance at the claw-footed tub, Sarah couldn't help but wonder. Turning at the copper handles, hot water sprung from the faucet. So the Goblin King had indoor plumbing after all.

She shut it off quickly and returned to the main room once again, falling atop the covers of her bed. It was ever so soft, and the previous night had been exhausting. So much so, that Sarah found herself dozing off easily into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was being really annoying and whenever I tried writing it, the words wouldn't work :p So I hope everyone seems pretty in character (Jareth has been giving me a hard time, but I think his character is typically a range of things in the fandom. I wanted to make him kinda an ass, a little snarky, proud, yet still king-like) **

**Anyways, thanks to all the follows/favorites! And Lylabeth1, I took your advise to change the title of the fic, so I hope this suits it better XD Or at least draws more attention! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

.

.

.

A rooster. Sarah should have known something so idiotic would be what woke her the next morning. Her eyes opened only slightly, meeting a rectangular window with a scowl, willing the rooster to quiet with her unwavering stare. A moment of silence was enough to send her into a peaceful rest, only to have it broken once again by a proud squawk. She would have to tell Jareth to keep all poultry away from her room.

Again she waited for the rooster, watching silently as the darkened sky melded into a soft gray. It was early morning from what she could gather, and Sarah could still make out a few stars. She couldn't help but wonder if they were the same ones she had gazed at when she was home.

_Home._ A flood of questions reprimanded her, and she stilled beneath her sheets. What were her father and Karen doing? Had they found their empty beds already? Had they called the police? Did they care? Sarah chided herself for the latter. Of course their parents would care. Another pang of guilt surged through her.

She had left a note, but couldn't help but wonder if they had found it. She had barely been able to write it before Jareth commanded her to lead him to Toby's room. Had he seen her write it? Perhaps he had, and if so, would Jareth have destroyed it? It was a letter filled with reassurance. One that told her parents how much she loved them, how much Toby loved them, and of their return. A loud groan escaped her, and she couldn't help but cover her face in concern. What if they thought they had run away? Thought the two would never return? The rooster cackled in answer.

Lifting her head once again from the pillow, Sarah glared uselessly out the window. Shouting at it would do her no good, and her previous attempts at falling asleep had failed miserably. Sarah sat up, stretching out her tense and tight limbs with a rough yawn. She felt rather sluggish and, blaming it on the long night of sleep, decided to start her day early.

Sarah set out for the hallway, finding herself peeking out from behind her door like a frightened child. It was rather empty outside aside from the door adjacent to hers. Toby's room. She crossed the threshold and gave his door a knock.

Nothing.

She tried again, straining her ears in attempts to hear any life beyond that point. A shout, a yawn, or a shift in the mattress. For anything. But again, there was nothing.

"Toby?" She called out, opening the door with a hesitant yet firm push.

The room was rather empty, a near copy of her own, though the bed looked a little worse for wear, and Toby's clothing items had been scattered across the floor. Her eyes widened slightly, and her throat tightened worryingly. Twirling this way and that in an effort to catch a glimpse of her baby brother, Sarah clamped down on the nervous feeling forming at the pit of her stomach. She sucked in a breath, a sorry attempt to squelch her rising desperation.

The feeling did not decrease, and in a futile attempt at comfort, she backed out from the room. She ran a nervous hand through her hair, looking down both ends of the hallway. Both seemingly endless. Both just as empty.

'_Come on feet!'_

The voice ricocheted against the walls, tormenting her already frayed nerves. Perhaps it was another one of Jareth's tricks, his own twisted way of punishing her for defeating his Labyrinth. But no, that wasn't him. Or at least, from what Sarah knew of him, he didn't seem the type to hold petty grudges. Then again, she didn't know him all that well to begin with.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut in thought, she contemplated her options. Go charging down the corridor in hopes of finding Toby? Or would she attempt at finding Jareth in all this madness? She stifled a groan at how similar everything seemed to be.

Her eyes popped open, glancing between either ends of the hallway. She looked left and repeated the worm's words. It came out barely a whisper, "Don't go that way. Never go that way."

Turning on her heel, Sarah made her way toward the long corridor, turning when there was a turn, and trying all the doors when she came across one. But much to her annoyance, and after reaching a dead end that made no move to transform itself, she stopped in her tracks to regain her breath.

"Toby, where are you?" After a moment of silence, Sarah let out a heavy sigh and slid to the floor.

What had she been expecting asking the question aloud, anyway? For a _worm_ to appear and tell her? Taking the little thing's advice for a second time hadn't gotten her anywhere now had it? Sarah silently laughed at her own foolishness, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it all.

Ten long years had passed; ten long years of doubting it's return. And now? Now she was sitting in Jareth's home, attempting to find her brother, _again_. Jareth had sworn to her that Toby would be safe, that no harm would come to him. Served her right for trusting the word of a Goblin King.

"Why me?" She groaned into her hands.

"You, you, you! It's always about you, isn't it?"

Sarah's head shot up, eyes widening at the abrupt and almost immediate insult. Her eyes scanned the empty hallway; she was the only one there. Dread filled her, was she hearing voices now? What fat luck that would be.

But no, one of the doors was speaking. In fact, now that she looked at them, they all had somewhat of a mouth on them. The doorknob nearest to her blinked, and Sarah stifled a shriek.

"Hello!" The one from before spoke again; it's voice kinder now.

She studied the door carefully, trying to discern what was what. The small crack between floor and wood moved, acting as a mouth and giving her a small peak as to what lay beyond. But as she peered closer, the door shut its mouth firmly, causing Sarah to fall back.

"It's rude to stare, m'dear." It intoned, impolitely.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't…" Sarah trailed off mid thought. Her eyes shifted down the corridor, bouncing between the oddly decorated doors. This one seemed normal enough, though it had been painted a lime green and had a less than desirable personality. "Do all the doors in the Labyrinth talk?"

"Goodness, no! Only a small few of us do, and we're all in the castle!" It answered with ease, then added after a moment's thought, "It'd be weird if we all spoke."

Sarah stared despite the door's previous comment, "What's the point in talking doors if not all of you can talk?"

"A distraction for the runners of course!" The doors tittered amongst themselves, either from a joke Sarah hadn't heard, or from her lack of knowledge on the subject. "Besides, not all the rocks can speak, and several of the Labyrinth's statues don't live! But that doesn't lessen their importance! The better question is; are all humans thick in the head?"

She blanched, "What are you talking about?"

"You've missed the King. If that's who you were looking for." The door gave a chuckle.

"I'm looking for my brother, Toby."

Several "oohs" and "ahs" could be heard throughout, and Sarah straightened herself in an attempt at looking noble. But when the door left her statement unanswered, she continued waiting.

"Well?" Sarah folded her arms in a huff.

"Well what, missy? You've stated a fact- if it's a fact at all. You're doing quite a rotten job finding your brother." The door stated unnerved.

She stood unmoving, but her mouth dropped slightly in shock. "I… well then where's my brother?"

"Why with His Majesty, my foolish child." It seemed quite content with its answer and sat back waiting.

"Hey! I'm no child! And I'm far from being foolish!" Sarah protested, her eyes narrowing and fists balling at her sides. After a moment's silence, and Sarah regained her bearings, she asked in a steady voice, "And where would His Majesty be?"

"The dining room!"

She sighed, "Where would that be?"

"It's quite far! You've gone straight past it! But, I know a shortcut!" The green door seemed thoughtful, speaking carefully as though it were sharing a great secret.

Sarah's brow rose at this, her suspicions high. "And where would this shortcut be?"

The door popped open, showing off a long and dark tunnel. It seemed hardly used, and if anything, lead nowhere. Or even worse. An oubliette. "C'mon now! Get inside! Quickly now, quickly!"

"I'm not sure if I…" She hesitated, taking half a step forward. It couldn't _hurt_ to try. And if she did get herself into trouble, Jareth would be willing to help her this time, wouldn't he?

* * *

Toby eyed the Goblin King before him suspiciously. He had been wandering through the halls, having had a hard time falling asleep, when Jareth found him. Somewhere between Toby's protests and Jareth's watchful gaze, the boy's stomach growled. This proceeded to lead the pair toward the dining hall after much hesitation on Toby's part. But instead of a warm meal greeting him, only the Goblin King's unwavering stare was present.

He fidgeted beneath Jareth's cool gaze, wishing for Sarah. Turning his attention toward the empty plate before him, Toby picked absently at his spoon. Sarah's presence would have been greatly appreciated, as it seemed Jareth's attention was always diverted towards her when she was near. But alas, his sister was nowhere to be found, and the only company Toby now held was that of a conniving Goblin King.

"Do you remember me?" The question caught the boy off guard, and shattered the silence that encased the room.

The spoon he held within his small yet firm grasp had dropped, landing with a metallic clang against the stone flooring. Silence again filtered through the air and it took all that Toby had to breathe.

"No." Then, regaining his courage from the night before, Toby boldly stated, "But Sarah told me _everything._"

"_Did_ she, now?" Jareth grinned, eyes narrowing only slightly. He looked defiant, as if Toby hadn't been telling the truth. It was a look he had received many times at school from teachers and other parents.

Toby glared, matching Jareth's gaze as best to his abilities. "Yup." He spoke with an edge of finality, unwilling to budge on the subject.

"Oh, I don't doubt you." Jareth leaned forward on his elbows, head cocking to the side as if trying to discern Toby's thoughts.

It was unnerving, having this man of fiction staring at him in such a way. Sarah had told him of her time in the Labyrinth, and he'd even met Sir Didymus and Hoggle a few times. But being eleven, he had tried to branch away from Goblin Kingdoms and magical creatures. He wanted to be considered an adult, not some foolish child that told tales of unlikely adventures.

Toby bit his lip, blue eyes flickering between Jareth and the tablecloth. The quiet that had resettled wasn't helping with his nerves. He needed something to say, despite Sarah's previous warnings about speaking with Goblin Kings. "My sister says not to trust you." This caught the Goblin King's attention. "But I dunno if you're all that bad. I mean, if you're telling the truth, then why are we helping you?"

He felt insane, dizzy even. Toby knew of the Underground's existence, but aside from when he was a baby, he had never been inside. Sure he had dreamt of going within the mysterious place, venturing through Sarah's mirror and meeting the Great Goblin King. But each time, he had awoken from his dreams feeling colder and more alone than before.

"Is this a dream?" Toby questioned, now staring directly at Jareth, eyes now sad.

The Goblin King visibly softened, his eyes no longer criticizing, and his posture no longer imposing. "No. You're not dreaming. Everything you see is real."

Toby glanced around the large oval shaped room they sat in. It held no windows to look out for reassurance that they were indeed within the Labyrinth's walls. Instead, a large mural covered the walls from floor to its rounded ceiling. It was of an image Toby found most fitting. A gathering within a garden, with painted shrubberies in the shapes of animals one would find on a carousel, while men and women stood unmoving; looking into the room with blurred features.

Toby's eyes turned away for only a moment before landing back on a flamboyantly dressed man within the painting. Now the features of the mural became more lifelike, and all were staring directly at the boy.

Jareth's grin was once again visible, and with a simple wave of his fingers, the paintings were coaxed into the room. They moved gracefully across the floor, having found their place in the real world, and began to ladle soup, fill glasses, and butter bread for the pair. When the table before him was filled with hot steaming plates of food, Toby watched as the servants retreated to their original places.

"Did you do that?"

"But of course." Jareth twirled his hand in a flare of dramatics, before inclining his head toward the table. "Well?"

Toby nodded eagerly, reaching over his plate toward a large dish of chowder. Pouring himself a steaming bowl, he soaked his bread in the broth, all thoughts of his sister far from his mind.

As all was lost to the rumbling of Toby's stomach, he hardly heard the hiss of discomfort that emanated from Jareth. As the child looked up in mild surprise, soup spilling from his overflowing mouth, he watched as Jareth winced in mild discomfort.

He swallowed quickly, despite the burn of the broth. "Are you okay?" Toby asked, more out of habit than of any real concern.

The Goblin King waved him off, eyes shut tightly. "I will be, once your sister learns not to trust every willing companion she comes across."

"Sarah's in trouble?" Toby nearly shrieked, his growling stomach now forgotten. He stood, chair nearly toppling to the floor from the sudden movement.

Jareth stood as well, folding his napkin carefully atop the table. "So it may seem."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's faved/followed/commented etc. on this fic! It means a great deal to me, and I'm sorry for the delay. Schoolwork has been absolutely crazy right now, and I've been facing a lot of writers block on this particular fic. A couple of other Labyrinth fics have been jumping around inside my head wanting to fly onto the page before this one has really begun.**

**I'm also sorry that nothing has really ****_happened_**** yet, but I promise, you'll soon get some action, adventure, and hopefully romance soon. ;)**

**Until next time, lovelies**


End file.
